


The Corner

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfons tries to distract Ed and help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. Here, thar be porn. :D Fanart also inspired this one.

The door to the apartment opened and Ed stalked in, irritably pulling at his tie.

"Well, _that_ was a waste of time," he grumbled.

"At least that's one more person off the list of potential sponsors to approach?" Alfons commented weakly, as he closed the door behind them.

Ed frowned at him and went for the whiskey bottle. He had it open in a trice and the shot glass filled a moment later. He tossed it back and gasped as he felt it burn its way down his throat.

Now it was Alfons turn to frown. "How much of that have you been drinking, lately?"

"Too much," Ed admitted, repeating his actions.

Alfons strode over and firmly took the shot glass from Ed before he could get another refill. "That's enough."

Ed scowled at him. Alfons ignored him, putting the bottle back where it belonged, but leaving the glass out so he could wash it later.

Ed opened his mouth to ask Alfons just who the fuck he thought he was, treating him like he was some misbehaving _child_ and just snapped it shut instead. He muttered something about needing to look up some stuff and stormed off into the study instead.

Alfons let him go, to give him some space to cool off. 'At least he didn't start yelling,' he thought wearily, before taking the shot glass to the kitchen to be rinsed off since it seemed that 'later' had become 'now'.

An hour later, Alfons poked his head into the other room to see how Ed was doing and saw him slumped in his chair, staring off into space, and looking depressed. He let out a light cough to alert Ed to his presence. Ed started, blinked, and looked over at the doorway.

"Oh. Hey Alfons," he said listlessly.

Alfons' brow knit with concern. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing in particular. Just..." Ed waved his hand in an all-encompassing 'everything' type gesture. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes for a moment. "Sorry about being an ass earlier. Being turned down--again--was just getting to me I guess."

"I see. Apology accepted then."

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you," Ed said in a small voice.

"Sometimes I do too," Alfons agreed.

Ed stared at him with a stricken look on his face and Alfons cursed himself before hurrying over to press a kiss against Ed's forehead.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way," he said, fluffing Ed's bangs. Ed leaned over and hugged Alfons' waist, burying his face against him. Alfons just stroked his hair for a few minutes.

Ed mumbled something into Alfons' stomach.

"Pardon?"

Ed turned his head to one side so that he would be more understandable. "I'm a mess."

"That you are," Alfons agreed. "But you're _my_ mess. And since that can't be a comfortable position you're in..." He pulled Ed up until he was sitting up straight before lowering himself to his knees and wrapping his arms around _Ed's_ waist, leaning his head against his side.

Ed gave a weak chuckle. "Is this 'hug random body-parts' night?"

"Not really. Why, do you want it to be?" Alfons innocently grinned up at him with a gleam of humor in his eyes.

Ed stared blankly at him before the penny dropped and he blushed. "I didn't mean--that is--um--dammit."

Alfons snickered a bit at Ed's verbal fumbling. "We don't _have_ to do anything tonight if you don't feel up to it."

"What do you mean 'if I don't feel up to it'?! Of course I do!" Ed snapped back.

Alfons eyes gleamed. "Is that so?" he purred.

Ed looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Um," he stated intelligently.

Alfons pushed himself off the floor, then bent over Ed, instigating a demanding kiss. Ed let out a muffled sound of protest out of habit before reaching up to the back of Alfons' head to press him closer.

Alfons pulled Ed up out of his seat, before backing towards a corner, empty except for a spare chair, away from the window and its thin curtains.

Puzzled, Ed disengaged himself long enough to ask "What are you doing?"

"Window," Alfons replied tersely, before drawing Ed back to him.

"Um--mmm."

When he felt his back hit wall, Alfons started unbuttoning Ed's vest but Ed beat him to it. "I've got it," he muttered, shrugging out of it and just letting it fall to the floor behind him.

Alfons "hrm"ed and then spun Ed around so that Ed's back was now leaning against his front and moved on to Ed's shirt, undoing the top two or three buttons, as well as finally undoing the by now rather messy tie, before moving on to the bottom few buttons, pulling Ed's shirt completely loose from where it had been tucked in.

Ed was confused. "Alfons?" he asked, looking up and back.

Alfons shushed him by the simple expedient of french kissing Ed as best he could at that angle, working on Ed's belt at the same time.

Ed let the kiss shut him up and just waited to see where Alfons was going with what he was doing.

Alfons continued by undoing Ed's pants and slipping one hand into his boxers to fondle him.

Ed gasped and arched a bit in response.

"Like that, do you?" Alfons asked rhetorically. He closed his hand around Ed and started to slowly jerk him off while Ed whimpered and braced his hands against the walls. Ed was starting to get the feeling this was the actual reason for the choice of relocation.

Alfons bent his head down a touch to lightly suck at the side of Ed's neck while he increased the pace. Ed let out a low whine in response and a slight buck when he felt Alfons' other hand also go down into his underwear, this one concentrating on rubbing the sensitive head while the other worked at his shaft.

Ed started getting light-headed from panting and willed his legs to not go wobbly on him.

Alfons smiled at the effect he was having on him and moved one hand out of the way so that he could cover the palm of his other hand with Ed's pre-come before using the newly-smeared hand to pump at Ed's cock faster.

Ed let out a strangled moan and started shaking his head from side to side. Not in negation of the act, but in reaction.

"Ungh!" He sagged to one side a bit.

Alfons held a cupped hand to catch Ed's emissions, to dip the other hand in to coat it, before returning to what it had been doing, but in slower strokes this time.

He raised two fingers of the previously cupped hand to Ed's mouth.

"Go ahead. Lick them clean," he urged. Ed blinked at them blearily, and complied, his brain still in a fog.

"There's a good boy," Alfons murmured. Once Ed had licked his hand clean, sucking on the fingers, Alfons finally undid his own pants, shrugging off one end of the suspenders and unsnapping the other, following up by wiggling out of his underwear.

Alfons then pushed down Ed's pants far enough that they finally fell to the floor and the boxers followed not long after.

This allowed him to pull Ed's lower body closer and rub against him.

Ed leaned back against him, content in the feeling. He mewled in protest when Alfons unexpectedly moved away.

Alfons "shh"ed him. "It'll only be a moment." He used the hand that he had, up until now, been using to continue working on Ed, keeping him from going soft, and slicked his own erection with Ed's seed, hoping it would be enough.

'I think we should probably start keeping bottles of oil in here as well,' he thought before he sat down on the chair, and, gripping Ed's hips with both hands, started slowly lowering him down onto himself.

Ed's back arched as he felt Alfons at his rear entrance, whining at the burning stretch that both hurt and felt _good_. Then he felt Alfons' hand on him again and bucked up into it.

Alfons took that as his signal that Ed was ready for more and moved his hips forward.

Ed whined again, caught between the conflicting desires to meet Alfons' thrusts and to buck into Alfons' hand. In the end, fucking back at Alfons won out.

Alfons had his face buried against Ed's neck to muffle his gasping pants. He made one final thrust and hazed out for a moment.

Ed quivered at Alfons' last thrust and came with a sigh, the amount much less than the previous time.

"'fons?" he murmured sleepily.

"Mmm?"

"Don' know about you but I'm not sure I have enough energy to get to the bedroom."

Alfons just wrapped his arms around Ed, holding him close. "Don't worry about it yet," he yawned. "If we're still incapable of moving in about five minutes, _then_ worry."

"'kay..."


End file.
